Food Fight and Thorns
by Boston Tiger
Summary: Mac has an accident in the lunch room which leads to dinner with Harm which leads to......read on


Food Fight and Thorns By Tiger

I don't own any characters or JAG Spoilers: None

I did actually drop Ranch dressing all over me, the floor and counter today at lunch. Please excuse any errors.

**JAG Lunchroom 1205  
**  
Mac stood at the counter of the lunch room making her salad. Yes, salad. This marine was trying to change her ways of eating heavy, high calorie lunches. Harm sat at the table waiting for her to join him, laughing at the sight before him. Mac chopped her lettuce and cherry tomatoes and was shaking a bottle of ranch dressing over her plate. Suddenly the thick white dressing splattered all over her salad, the counter, the floor, Mac's hand and arm. Harm covered his mouth with his newspaper chuckling heartedly.  
  
Mac turned toward him and quipped "Enjoying yourself" giving him a look to say that she would get her revenge later. Harm laughed harder as she repeated his words to her when Seaman Tuppany's imposter poured hot coffee on his lap. Harm had jumped from his chair when the Seaman attempted to injury his manhood with hot liquids and mumbled "no permanent damage" before he saw Mac enjoying his discomfort.  
  
Mac grabbed paper towels to wipe up the spill while Harm couldn't resist poking more fun at her. "Eu, Mac, look at that stuff on the floor. I'm glad you didn't spill that nasty stuff on my floor". There dripping from the cabinet onto the floor was a puddle of thick, white, creamy liquid looking like.......Mac couldn't let this one get by her without chiding Harm.  
  
Mac, with a twinkle in her eye, goaded Harm on, "No big deal Harm, I'm used to this on my kitchen floor."  
  
Harm choked on his cranberry juice. Mac knew she got him. Mac then turned and licked the dressing, still thick and creamy, off her arm and licked all her fingers until every drop was gone. Harm's expression was of shock at Mac's antics. He could also feel himself aroused at her generous display of lapping the dressing off her body. Mac did one more thing that put Harm nearly over the edge. She then screwed the cap back on the bottle and proceeded to finger the neck of the bottle, gathering the dressing onto her fingers.  
  
She turned to Harm and said "I don't think this salad will fill me, do you, flyboy?" and she put her pointer finger in her mouth, rotating it from side to side until all the dressing was gone. Mac then washed her hands and mouth and dried them off with a paper towel. Harm stared at Mac with his red face, totally excited.  
  
Harm needed to come up with payback now. He didn't dare stand up or Mac would see the effect she had on him. He continued his stay at the table with his paper, juice and yogurt.  
  
"Hey, Mac, now that you are all cleaned up there, tiger, how about I treat you to dinner. Anything animal or as fattening as you wish, eat out or eat in, how 'bout it?"  
  
"I'm game. I've had cravings for a submarine sandwich. Let's see, meatball with cheese, no, no, steak and cheese, yea, that's it, with peppers and onions. No, wait, how about a pizza with sausage?" Mac was licking her lips in anticipation forgetting that Harm was a prisoner at the lunch table for a little while longer. She picked up her plate and decided to eat in her office.  
  
As she turned toward the door Harm asked "Fine, I'll bring the subs, you pick up dessert and I'll be over around 1900."  
  
"Sure, it's a date". There is that word both of them always hesitate to use. What the heck, Mac thought; it's about time we stop this madness. She smiled at Harm and continued her exit out the door.  
  
"Oh, wait, Mac, before you go, tell me what size you want?" Harm's face was an innocent as little AJ's. Mac stopped short in her tracks and look over at him. "What?" she whispered hoping she heard him wrong.  
  
"You, know, Mac, come on, what size? Small, medium, large or foot long?" Mac's stunned expression pleased Harm. He knew she was taken by surprise and now he could sit there with a smug expression on his face.  
  
"I don't know, um, surprise me" she stuttered.  
  
"Ok, sure, I'll get you the foot long special. I know you can handle it" with that Harm won this game of salad dressing and subs. He got her. Mac was had.  
  
Mac hurried out the door to her office before Harm could see how aroused and flustered she was. Dam him; he always got the last word in.  
  
**Mac's Apartment 1900**  
  
Harm's knock came on time. Mac was very surprised, but thought he may be anxious to see that the evening brought them.  
  
"Come on in" Mac rang out.  
  
"Hey, you look nice" as Harm admired Mac in her blue jeans and print paisley shirt. The shirt he noticed right away was transparent and she had on one of those t-shirts with the thin straps. Mac looked Harm over noticing the pale green silk jersey he had on. It made his eyes change color. The jersey clung to his chest and shoulders. His arms looked so strong and big. The uniforms cover so much. Too bad, she could look at this all day and never get tired of it. Harm handed her the subs and in the bag was a red rose. She spied the rose right away and pulled it out of the bag.  
  
"Are you alright Mac? You looked a little sad." Harm grew increasingly concerned.  
  
"Harm, did you hear me say the word 'date' today in the lunch room?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Mac" he used that low, sultry voice filled with passion and love for only her.  
  
"Is this a date, a real date?" Mac asked stroking the stem of the rose.  
  
Harm whispered "Yes" and took a step closer to her. This made Mac's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Harm, this rose has no thorns" and she looked up at him, deep into his eyes and waited for the reason why. He took another step closer and held her arms.  
  
"That's because I want all the thorns, problems, misunderstandings, lost words and everything else we throw in our way, gone. I want a date with you, the rose and the foot long steak and cheese sub complete with peppers and onions. I want a date only with you now and forever." Harm whispered ever so softly and slowly.  
  
Mac was completely sobbing now, letting it all go. Harm was here with her, with a rose with no thorns and a steak sub. Nothing is better than this. He does love her and she doesn't need to hear those exact words anymore. She will wait for that. He has proved his love over and over to her and she never realized. No, she never realized it until she opened that bottle of ranch dressing.  
  
Harm then kissed her, very soft and warm. She responded wrapping her arms and the rose around his neck. It was done. Simply. Beautifully. The tease in the lunch room earlier that day lead them to this. But for some reason they didn't run and hide and wait for the arousal to dissipate, they trusted each other enough to finally let things happen.  
  
Minutes later, they separated themselves. Mac put the rose in water and Harm took the subs out of the bag. He held up not a one, but a two foot sub, an Al Capone's special, high in the air for Mac to see. She laughed and opened the refrigerator. Mac took out the bottle of ranch dressing and threw it in the trash. They sat sharing the sub, which Mac couldn't believe Harm would dare eat steak, and had a nice dinner together.  
  
After the kitchen was clean, Mac brought over dessert. A strawberry short cake with real whip cream. Harm chuckled and shook his head. Mac swiped her finger in the whip cream and licked her finger. Then repeated the movement but instead put her finger in Harm's mouth. He closed his eyes and his desire grew. Mac quickly put more whip cream on her finger and strategically placed it on his nose chin and cheeks. Harm's eyes opened quickly and he grabbed her wrist. Laughing, he reached over and grabbed some whip cream but it fell off his fingers and landed on her neck and into her shirt.  
  
Harm lifted one eyebrow with a smile to see Mac's reaction. The tears welled in her eyes again. "Mac, what's wrong? I love whip cream. It's ok, really. Let me help you clean up."  
  
She held his hand "Harm, stop. I need you to hold me. I'm so scared this will all go away. This feels so good. You and me here, doing this."  
  
He held her as she asked and stroked her back. "Never, Mac, never will it go away. I am here to stay because I have loved you since the days when roses had thorns."  
  
"Harm", she sniffled "All roses have thorns"  
  
"Not our roses, not any more"  
  
"Do you promise never to leave me?"  
  
"I've never made a promise I can't keep. Now I have two promises I will keep with you. Hey, let me get that whip cream" and Harm kissed her neck so gently. Then they kissed uninterrupted for the first time in 9 years. For the rest of the night they kissed, ate whip cream and strawberries and made love holding onto the rose with no thorns.


End file.
